You Were Human Once
by LJ1983
Summary: An AU take on the infamous scene from HR2, in which Kirsty reminds Pinhead of his humanity. As well as presenting him with photographic evidence of his human past, Kirsty decides to reawaken his slowly burgeoning humanity with something no one has ever dared to attempt before with him...a kiss! Could this ever possibly work? Much sweeter and tender than the movie version. One Shot.


**You were Human Once**

**(An Alternative Kirsty/Pinhead HR2 Scene)**

* * *

**Summary -** _A fan alternative take on the infamous scene from 'Hellraiser II: Hellbound', in which Kirsty reminds Pinhead of his humanity. As well as presenting him with photographic evidence of his human past, Kirsty decides to reawaken his slowly burgeoning humanity with something no one has ever dared to attempt before with him...a kiss! Could this ever possibly work? Much sweeter and tender than the film version. One Shot._

* * *

**Author Notes -** _Hi there! The story you're about to read now is my very first fic for fanfiction. And this particular story is officially my second attempt at writing a romance for Kirsty and Pinhead, my first one of course being much longer. This is simply a short one shot story and I figured would upload this one first. No warnings really, just a little sad. Plain old romance and slush, and not really keeping with the dark and twisted relationship between Kirsty and Pinhead. But hey, it's just as fun. Don't like OOC, then don't read. Disclaimers; I do not own Hellraiser or its characters. They belong to Clive Barker. I only own the plot twist here. Please enjoy, and feel free to review. This is my first upload so I'm quite nervous. Laura _

* * *

You were Human Once

(An Alternative Kirsty/Pinhead HR2 Scene)

Pinhead could only watch on helplessly as his loyal Cenobittic minions were slaughtered and reduced to their human forms at the moment of death. He glared at the murderer; Hell's newest cenobite - the former human known as Dr Channard; a man obsessed with the Lament Configuration and Hell in general. His lust and greed had led him to this moment, and he desperately wanted more.

"I'M TAKING OVER THIS OPERATION!" The Channard Cenobite growled in a horrid arrogant voice, demanding dominance.

While this new addition to Hell had fully embraced his new life as a demon, Pinhead - however - was in the opposite direction. Just moments before Channard had entered the room, the human female Kirsty Cotton had handed him a really old photograph. This photo was the key to Pinhead's past, and Kirsty knew it. In the photo stood a tall, debonair, brave and dashingly handsome army officer, and Pinhead had thought he recognised him - but where from?

Was he someone who had escaped Hell, like Frank Cotton? No, Kirsty Cotton was adamant that the man in the photo was him - Pinhead!

"I...remember." He had said after a few moments of staring really hard at the photo, while Kirsty looked to him in sympathy and concern - her fear of him melting away. The seconds ticked by as she stared into his now sad, dark eyes she could sense a new feeling taking over in her heart - it felt different to anger and hatred. Kirsty didn't know for sure what this feeling was, but she had an idea.

_'I can't be,' _She thought to herself as she examined the feeling more closely._ 'I can't be falling for him - he's a demon!'_

"You were all human!" Kirsty finally trembled, ripping her gaze from Pinhead and acknowledging the other Cenobites; they were once just as human as Pinhead.

"Why are you doing this, child? Why are you helping us?" Pinhead asked suspiciously, but with a tinge of nervousness present in his voice.

Kirsty chose to say nothing. Instead, she moved closer to him. Bringing a hand up, Kirsty slowly and gingerly placed it to the side of his cheek - then stroked it tenderly.

Those deep, dark eyes fell upon her hand curiously. "What is the meaning of this? What are you...doing to me, child?" He asked confusedly.

Kirsty smiled slightly. "I'm helping you remember more of your humanity." She whispered.

Pinhead stood perfectly still, straightening himself up to his full six foot frame - rooted solid to the spot as Kirsty, without warning, leaned herself up - bringing her face to his.

Tilting her head to one side so his pins didn't poke at her, Kirsty closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his softly. Initially unresponsive, Pinhead finally began to relax into the kiss, allowing his human instincts to flow freely - eventually closing his own eyes and bringing his hands to cup her cheeks, while her own hands slide down and settle on his chest.

A thousand memories of kisses with many lovers, girlfriends, hookers, and the occasional harmless Christmas kiss bombarded Pinhead as their lips brushed hungrilly together. He finally remembered what it was like to taste the sweet lips of a beautiful woman, and it felt good - it always did. And it felt good to kiss Kirsty Cotton, despite their awkward history.

After a minute or so, Kirsty broke the kiss and pulled away, looking deep into his sad puppy dog eyes. She was positive now, the butterflies in her stomach and her rapid pulse confirmed it; she had fallen hopelessley, desperately and insanely in love with him. But why?

Could it have been the recent tragedy in her life and his past human life full of war and death that had brought them together? Bonded them on some subconscious level that they were both unaware of until now?

It was possible.

Kirsty was amazed when a slight childlike smile slid across his lips.

"My sweet child..." Pinhead murmured, "...I...believe I...love...you."

Kirsty's mouth dropped wide open as she heard him speak such sweet words. She'd never have thought Pinhead - a crazy, pain obsessed demon - would ever fall in love with her and then tell her so. She smiled for a brief second before backing away, her eyes still locked onto his. She was about to reply to his confession - perhaps tell him she felt the same, but it was never meant to be.

The Channard Cenobite, the real evil one in the equation here, had breezed into the room and ruined everything. Moments following the kiss, Kirsty had been pushed into the sidelines for her own protection by the humanised Pinhead, but the Cenobites had fallen - one by one in their attempt to protect her and Tiffany, and their home. Now only Pinhead remained left following in the wake of the tragic deaths.

"AND YOU GIRLS WILL BE MY FIRST PATIENTS!" Channard growled menacingly at Kirsty and the young mute girl Tiffany, whom Kirsty had befriended and was now desperately trying to protect herself.

Pinhead could see the desperation and fear in Kirsty's eyes. He knew that neither she nor the other girl would survive an attack by this Channard creature. He had to step up here and protect Kirsty, protect both girls, at the cost of his own life. He simply no longer wished to see them suffer - not at least Kirsty.

It all happened so fast. One minute he was the villain - Kirsty his sweet and innocent victim. Now, he was the hero and Kirsty was his damsel in distress. What a turnaround!

"I won't let you hurt them!" Pinhead snarled at Hell's newest, craziest power hungry Cenobite as he stepped out in front of them, blocking Channard's way to the girls.

Channard murmured not a word. Instead, he raised his hands and a brilliant crackle of electricity shot from them - engulfing Pinhead's face.

Kirsty watched on from the shadows as another shot of the brilliant, bright light hit Pinhead.

_'What's happening to him? What is that monster doing to him?'_ Kirsty thought worriedly.

After about five shots, Kirsty had realised that Pinhead had been stripped of his pins, the grid like pattern and unnaturally pale tinge of his skin - he was now completely human. Turning his head slowly around to face her, the human Pinhead's breath was instantly took away as he absorbed her angelic features, while Kirsty took in his devilishly handsome, clean-cut looks.

For what seemed like a lifetime, Kirsty and the former Cenobite just simply stared transfixed at one another; neither saying anything, just merely smiling sadly to each other in mutual understanding.

But now, Kirsty's heart felt like it would break as she noticed how he was signalling for her to leave at once. She knew what this meant - he was going to sacrifice himself to save her.

"No! I can't leave you!" Kirsty cried as she stepped out of the shadows and made her way slowly toward him.

Pinhead turned fully around as he noticed her moving closer to him. "You must, Kirsty. Please, leave this place at once. You're not safe here."

Kirsty remained defiant, still walking toward the man she had fallen in love with - and listening to his voice as he spoke to her, noticing the difference. She felt a lump forming in her throat as she hears how - _human_ - he sounds. She thought of how lovely his voice was as she drew just mere inches from him, and made to place her hands atop his shoulders and staring deep into his piercing blue eyes, pleadingly - begging him for one last moment, one last kiss.

"Please, kiss me. Kiss me one final time. Take me to heaven in your embrace, before you leave me forever." she whispered tenderly, while human Pinhead glanced nervously at Channard who, not suprisingly, seemed impatient - but then a weird smile crept upon his ugly face.

"VERY WELL. I DON'T SEE WHY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ONE LAST MOMENT TOGETHER - BEFORE YOU DIE!" Channard growled, cackling evilly.

Pinhead turned to face the young woman he had fallen in love with and smiled sadly. "My dear, sweet Kirsty..." He simply uttered as he took her by the waist and pulled her to him gently, kissing her lips once again, but only this time more passionately - in the absence of the pins.

Eventually, Kirsty could only grudgingly pull herself away from Pinhead's loving, tender embrace - her lips slowly tearing from his.

Smiling briefly, Pinhead suddenly turned deathly serious as he looked into her eyes.

"Go, Kirsty - NOW! Save yourself!" Pinhead yelled at her while she painfully teared herself from his oddly warm hands and darted toward the door, grabbing Tiffany's arm and pulling her along with her.

However, as Tiffany ran up ahead, Kirsty stayed behind - hidden behind the door and watching through the cracks, unknown to her would-be lover and could only watch on helplessly as Pinhead's throat was slashed by Channard's tentacle knife. Blood poured profusely from the gaping wound and down his chest while he gasped for breath.

A tear came to Kirsty's eye as she watched him fall backward and hit the floor. He was dead and wasn't even given a chance; a chance for life, a chance to love, a chance to defend himself a bit better - and it wasn't fair.

Kirsty was heartbroken. But for now, all she could do was be thankful for the double kiss they shared, take away a mental picture of him and feel comforted by the fact that now he was free and no longer a brain washed Hell demon. He could now finally, after seventy-odd years trapped under a spell, rest in peace.

~ The End ~

* * *

**Author Notes - **_Well there you have it. My first uploaded story. What did you all think? Did I succeed in pulling at the heart strings? I hope it was believable and made sense, and that Pinhead and Kirsty's romance wasn't rushed at all. Sometimes, love hits you like lightning. LOL. I actually plan to rewrite this story, but not quite as sweet. And I won't be deleting this either. Look forward to it. Please review. _


End file.
